Chibi Trouble
by JessiChi
Summary: The usual fanfic in which Goten & Trunks cause trouble. heh hehh heh. Please read! *No good at summaries*(Unfinished)
1. Hercule's BIIIIIG Head

I came up with this idea today so I wrote it.  
  
  
  
A blue blur followed by an orange blue shot through the streets of West city.  
  
Several people saw the blurs and tried to shake it off.  
  
However as the blurs shot across an intersection one specific boy happened to see them....  
  
"Oh no....." said the spiky haired teen.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Asked his friend - possibly girlfriend but he wasn't sure - Videl.  
  
"Did you just see those blue and orange blurs?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"Yeah.....so....?" Videl looked at him then it clicked. "Oh no......not...........THEM?!"  
  
"Yes I'm affraid so....THEM." Gohan replied.  
  
"I guess you have to go make sure they don't blow up the city right?" Videl asked.  
  
"Something like that." Gohan sighed. "Ho boy, mom's not going like to this."  
  
Videl laughed. "They sure are a handful arn't they?"  
  
"You have no idea what a couple of 7 and 8 year-old demi-saiyans can do." Gohan smiled a little.  
  
"Well you better go catch up to them."  
  
"Yeah, see you later." With that Gohan sped off becoming yet another white blur.  
  
He ran even faster then the kids he was after.  
  
He stopped after he'd made it a few miles, he felt the little kids' kis had gone to Capsule Corp...maybe they'd stay there and he wouldn't have to follow them anymore.  
  
*I don't know...if they leave again and cause havoc then it'd be my fault for not keeping an eye on them....* Gohan thought.  
  
He sighed and decided to stay in the immidiate area to keep an eye on their kis but he didn't see a reason to go to Capsule Corp. and get forced into a spar with Vegeta.  
  
  
  
~*~ Capsule Corp - Trunks' bedroom ~*~  
  
  
  
A boy with spiky black hair, black eyes, wearing an orange gi and a boy with light purple hair in a bowl cut, blue eyes, and a dark blue gi were fiddling with a size ray they stole from Bulma's lab.  
  
"So you're sure you know how to work this thing Trunks?" The boy with spiky black hair asked.  
  
"Um..of course I do Goten!" Trunks replied.  
  
He was aiming at a Hercule figure Gohan had bought them saying "If you want to do target practice again just blow this up instead of any more expensive vases okay?".  
  
He turned the knob on the side and pulled the trigger.  
  
Hercule's head started ballooning bigger and bigger and bigger.  
  
"Um.....is it suppossed to be doing that?" Goten asked, backing slowly towards the door.  
  
"I dunno.." Trunks was also backing towards the door, Hercule's head had nearly filled the whole room by now.  
  
Just then Mirai Trunks walked up and looked inside the room.  
  
"Ah!! What have you two done?!?!" He stared at the hugh head filling the room.  
  
Trunks and Goten were now in the hall next to Mirai.  
  
Trunks thrust the size ray into his older counterpart's hands and said "Fix it!!!!"  
  
Mirai looked at the knobs as the head finally reached the door.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh! Don't let it get us!!!" Goten yelled hiding behind Mirai's legs. Trunks tried to act braver but hid with Goten just in case.  
  
Mirai finally fired the ray at the head and watched in satisfaction as it started shrinking back to it's normal size.  
  
When it was normal he turned to the two children behind him. "You two have got some explaining to do."  
  
"Ummmm......." They looked at each other.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Explaination: The kids got ahold of the dragonballs and wished Mirai back from the future so he's stranded until Bulma can build a time machine and judging by how long it took her future self he's probably not going home anytime soon.  
  
MAILING LIST  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when this fanfic is updated please leave your e-mail in a review and say you want to be on the list. 


	2. Trunks' Scheme

After confessing to taking the size ray and receiving a scolding from Mirai the two kids wandered around trying to think of something to do. They had felt Gohan's ki a bit earlier and they knew he was probably trying to keep watch over them. Though he needn't bother cause now Mirai was watching them closely anyway.  
  
"I'm bored.." Goten whined.  
  
"Me too." Trunks stopped his thoughts of blowing up a nice vase that was on the dining table.  
  
Mirai followed his younger counterpart's gaze.  
  
"Alright I've got a deal for you two." He said.  
  
"We're listening." Trunks looked at him.  
  
"If you two find some way of keeping yourselves busy without breaking anything until Mom gets back then I'll take you anywhere you want after dinner Okay?" Mirai said.  
  
"Can we go to the carnival?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks agreed. They were talking about the Hercule day carnival that came around every year.  
  
"Sure." Mirai replied. He had no idea there was supposed to be a fighting tournament held at the carnival..  
  
"Alright!!!!!" The two cheered. They get to play games and go on rides have things like cotton candy and fight all in one night! How much better does it get?  
  
  
  
~*~ An hour later ~*~  
  
  
  
"I'm bored...."  
  
"Me too.."  
  
"Wanna put glue in mom's shampoo again?"  
  
"We can't cause if you catch us we can't go to the carnival!"  
  
"That guy is not me!"  
  
"Yeah he is! Gohan said he is and he said he is and Mom said he is and-"  
  
"Just-shut-up." Trunks moaned.  
  
Goten stopped talking and pouted saying "We still don't have anything to do."  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Goten asked.  
  
"I've got an idea." Trunks said getting his devious look.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Trunks are you sure about this? Even if your dad dosn't kill us we won't get to go to the carnival because of this!" Goten looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry, we can always blame it on a malfunction. BESIDES we're not going to break anything right?"  
  
"I don't know....Can something your mom built actually HAVE a malfunction?" Goten asked.  
  
*He might have a point there.....* Trunks thought.  
  
"Well........"  
  
"I knew it! We're done for! Even if we survive your dad we'll still be punished and Mirai-chan won't take us to the carnival!!!!" Goten wailed.  
  
"Well if you're going to be chicken about it then I'll do it alone!" Trunks crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine!" Goten stalked away.  
  
"Fine!" Trunks yelled after him. Then he turned and continued his trek to the gravity room..  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Will Trunks get caught? Will Goten & Trunks make up? What IS Trunks going to do with GR anyway? Find out next time on Chibi Trouble!  
  
  
  
MAILING LIST  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic please leave your e- mail in a review and say you want to be on the list. 


End file.
